A light emitting diode (LED) is a kind of semiconductor device that converts electricity into infrared rays or light using the properties of a compound semiconductor to transmit or receive a signal or that is used as a light source.
Group III-V nitride semiconductors have attracted attention as a core material of a light emitting device, such as a light emitting diode (LED) or a laser diode (LD), thanks to the physical and chemical properties thereof.
The light emitting diode exhibits excellent environmentally friendly characteristics, since the light emitting diode does not include environmentally toxic materials, such as mercury (Hg), which is used in conventional lighting fixtures, such as an incandescent lamp and a fluorescent lamp. In addition, the light emitting diode has advantages of a long lifespan and low power consumption. For these reasons, the light emitting diode has replaced conventional light sources.
In a conventional light emitting device package, the carriers supplied into the active layer are not evenly injected, thereby deteriorating current spreading. Thus, it is requested to improve the deterioration.